


Dracarys

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, King Aegon VI Targaryen, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Not for Dany fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: What if a different dragon could prevent the tyranny of another.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Young Griff/Sansa Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Dracarys

**Author's Note:**

> "Please don't," Sansa pleads. She pulls at his hand begging him not to leave. Not to die. 

"I have too," he answers solemnly. 

"No, please. Not you... please," she begs. "There are armies and spears and others." 

He turns to her with a soft smile. He cups her face and kisses her gently. I love you… but if not me who?" 

"Anyone else," she pleads. Burying her face into his chest. "Anyone at all. I can't lose you… please." 

"What kind of king could let this pass," he whispers to her. "I am a dragon but even more I am unbowed, unbent and unbroken. I will not cower to her tyranny. What kind of man could I ever be if I didn't try? There's a chance this will all work out... like a song." 

"I don't believe in songs anymore," she argues her voice sounds harsh in her ears. She wraps her arm tightly around him. It's selfish she knows but she doesn't care. 

"I still believe," he answers softly. His hand cards through her hair and he presses one more kiss to her lips. "I love you," he whispers. He turns then to the door. He pauses there, "if this doesn't work… run." She will have no mercy, she truly is a monster." 

He opens the door and as it closes her knees give out and she falls to the ground crying. He's right, he is. If he succeeds he will save hundreds of thousands of people… maybe more. Even if he fails… he will be a hero to his people. She clutches her stomach, she should have told him… 

She hears it then the screech of dragons split through the sky. The dragon queen, she's here. 

She runs to the window and sees him far below striding to the dragon pit one man against three dragons. She holds her breath… 

She can hear it… a small feminine voice on the wind. 

"Dracarys…." 

It lingers in the air till answered by a single command. 

"No." 

**Author's Note:**

> So what if Aegon really can be good? What if he can be a decent ruler?  
> All inspired by a picture and a picset.


End file.
